Space Between
by JoMikaelson
Summary: Hope went inside the Necromancers mind and her girlfriend Josie is with her mom and sister in Europe, Hope misses Josie, but learns that Josie is her always and forever


It was difficult for Hope to explain how she felt some days, but it was even harder for Josie especially when she worried about her sister Lizzie. But they always made sure they talked about their day when they were apart, even when they had the same things going on and they were together. Right now Hope was at the school while her girlfriend Josie was with her sister and mom and Hope was honestly missing her girlfriend more than anything. She went out to the woods, found her favorite tree, took her clothes off putting them in a neat pile by the tree and changed into her wolf. The now grey wolf started trotting in the woods before taking off into a sprint. Hope loved the wind rushing past her and felt at peace outside whenever she wasn't with Josie. Of course she felt more at peace when Josie was there watching her, but she knew that she was at peace without her there as well. She went to the lake and sat there just listening to the water rushing. This was her favorite spot to go with Josie not only because she loved to hear the water flow, but Josie loved the lake as well. After a few minutes Hope ran back to her favorite tree and changed back into her human form. She then walked back to the school thinking about how the Necromancer got to her and how much his words were true because her dad really wouldn't find peace until she did, which meant she needed to tell Josie how much she loves her and never let her go. When she got back to the school she immediately went up to her room.

_I didn't know what you, were going through, I thought that you were fine, why did you have to hide._

Hope sat on her bed when she noticed she missed a call from Josie two minutes ago. She smiled tearfully and said to herself. "This is it, I have to be honest with her no matter how much it might hurt me."

She then called her girlfriend who picked up on the first ring. "Hey babe." Josie said softly.

Hope smiled and said. "Hey beautiful, sorry I missed your call I was running and I just got back to my room."

Josie smiled on the other end and said. "It's okay Hope, how was your run?"

Hope sighed softly and said. "It was good, though I would have definitely enjoyed it more if you were here."

Josie could tell the slight hitch in her girlfriend's voice and asked. "Hope, are you okay?"

Hope knew her girlfriend couldn't see her face at the moment but she shook her head and said. "No, I'm not okay, Jos. I went inside the Necromancer's mind with MG's help and I did a horrible thing."

Josie immediately got worried and wanted to be back in Mystic Falls to hold her girlfriend close. "What? Are you okay, he didn't hurt you did he? I swear to god if he hurt you I will find a way to hurt him."

Hope laughed tearfully and said. "He didn't really hurt me, not physically anyway, I went inside his mind to see if I could find out about my dad and about Malivore. I found out that my dad is okay, but he hasn't found peace and he won't find peace until I do."

Josie could hear the tears Hope was letting out as she talked and all she wanted to do was come home and hold the tribrid close and let her know everything will be okay eventually. "And have you found peace yet?"

Hope smiled tearfully and said. "I think I have, I'm pretty sure that I found my peace with you, Jos."

I didn't want to let you down, but the truth is out, it's tearing me apart not listening to my heart.

Hope then added. "It's been tearing me apart, not listening to my heart, listening to the fact that you make me happy Josie. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that you have always made me happy. I-I love you Josie, so much." They haven't said they loved each other yet, though they only started dating three weeks ago when Josie had confided in Hope that she had kissed Rafael in order to get him and herself out of the spider web. Hope was understanding, and she had happened to realize that she had feelings for the brunette siphon.

Josie smiled and said. "I love you too Hope, so much."

Hope then realized that she was talking about herself more than Josie and asked. "How are you doing love?"

_I really had to go, and I would never stop you. Even though we've changed, nothing has to change._

Josie sighed and said. "I still have nightmares about being buried and wondering if I am actually still alive, or if this is a cruel reality that is letting me have the chance to be with the girl I love."

Hope then wanted nothing more than to do an astral projection of herself and let Josie see that she was okay and real and that this wasn't a cruel reality. "Josie, I promise you're okay. You're alive, I'm alive and this is not a cruel reality, this is anything but that. I'm the luckiest girl in the world to have you as my girlfriend. I really do love you Josie, more than you know."

Josie then cried and said. "I miss you so much Hope, I can't believe I waited this long to let go of my bottled up feelings. I love you too, always and forever."

Hope smiled tearfully and said. "Always and forever huh? You sure you want that with me? I'm known to hurt or lose everyone I love and care about." Josie laughed tearfully and said. "I do want always and forever with you, as long as you want me that is."

Hope laughed and said. "Of course I want always and forever with you, why wouldn't I?" Josie then said. "There are literally a million people that could have you, but yet you chose me."

Hope smiled gently and said. "Because I don't want anyone else, I want you Josette Saltzman. You make me feel calm, safe, and you help me see that I am not the monster I think I am. I've never felt this way about anyone before. Whenever I bottle up my feelings you are always there to help me release the emotions. I know it's probably because you learned to help Lizzie at a young age, but I also know that you have your own feelings that you bottle up."

Josie teared up and said. "I try so hard to be the strong one, I never realized how harmful it can be to keep everything inside. I don't know how to tell everyone what I have to say."

Hope wanted to cry, but she said. "Let me be the first person you come to and be yourself around. I know it will be hard, but I promise we can meet in the space between and make everything work. You'll never be alone Josie."

_You can find me in the space between, where two worlds come to meet, I'll never be out of reach. Cause you're a part of me so you can find me in the space between, you'll never be alone, no matter where you go. We can meet in the space between. _

Josie smiled and said. "The same thing goes for you Hope. You'll never be alone, not anymore." Hope smiled and said. "When are you coming home?"

Josie then said. "Next week I think. I promise when I get home, I'll hug you in my arms so tight you will think I have the strength of a werewolf."

Hope laughed and said. "I'm holding you to that babe. I should probably let you get some sleep though."

Josie sighed and said. "Will you stay on the phone, just until I fall asleep?"

Hope smiled and said. "Of course love, anything for you."

Josie smiled and started to fall asleep hearing the sound of Hope breathing.

"Good night Josie, I love you." Hope said gently.

Josie smiled and said. "Good night Hope, I love you too."

As she heard Josie's breath soften into the point she was fast asleep she whispered to herself. 'Always and Forever Josie.'


End file.
